A need exists for a connector for attaching a grille to a door in a removable and pivotable manner.
A further need exists for a connector adapted to engage a preexisting door insert for connecting a grille thereto.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.